


Discovery Time

by Aquamarine_Ocean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Fae & Fairies, Fighting, Gentleness, Gift Fic, Innuendo, Joyful, Kissing, Lost Love, M/M, Rediscovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_Ocean/pseuds/Aquamarine_Ocean
Summary: Dream ran into battle, gripping his staff tightly as he glanced around nervously. Negative emotions crashed into him from every side, making him dizzy. But he had grown strong since he was released from the stasis spell, ready to see his mate again. But he was met with two weird skeletons from different worlds instead, and whisked away before he could find out where his mate could be. And nobody answered him!His thoughts were interrupted when he felt the strongest wave of negativity yet, aimed at Ink and Blue. The familiarity of it made his knees buckle before he rushed off to the source. And there, just as Dream remembered from that horrible last day, was Nightmare, furious and stalking towards Ink. His new friends were terrified, and glanced at Dream as if hoping that he could harm Nightmare. And Dream rushed forwards."Nightmare!" Nightmare stiffened at the sound, and Dream used the opportunity to barrel into his stomach, hugging him tight and dismissing his magic. To his surprise, he teared up and began to cry, but he never lessened his grip on his mate. A tentative hand rested on his cheek, bringing him face to face with the Negative guardian. The teal eye-light regarded him in disbelief."Dream?"
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Discovery Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Confession Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658018) by [Sleepy_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan). 

> What if the story changed? Instead of Horror, Dust, and Killer freeing Dream, it was Ink and Blue. Confused about the skeleton, they took him away before Nightmare found out.  
Months go by, with Nightmare tearing universes apart while trying to find Dream, and Dream getting carted with the Star Sanses, completely confused and wishing for his mate. Ink and Blue try training Dream, after months of strengthening him with positivity, unaware of his bond with their enemy.  
How will the first battle with Dream end up?
> 
> (I love Sleepy_fan's fic, so I made a parody of it. Because I'm a sucker for Dreammare, so why not?)

When Dream woke up, he was weak. And hungry. And desperate for positive feelings. He felt shock and elation from around him, so he pulled close to it unconsciously. Muffled voices spoke with increasing intensity, then he was picked up and carried off. Dream wanted to protest, because what if Nightmare returned? He wanted to be with his mate! But he was so tired, and the one carrying him had so much positivity, that he ended up drifting to sleep.

Dream woke up later, in a bed softer than he had ever remembered being in before. He opened his eyes to a strange, mismatched room, filled with various items he had no idea about. The door squeaked open, and Dream twisted to see who it was. The happy feelings were familiar, and Dream noted that the skeleton had sparkling blue eye-lights. The skeleton grinned at him, carrying a bowl of soup and some crackers, and setting them in Dream's lap. Dream ate silently, gazing at the skeleton curiously. The other finally took the hint, as though waiting for the opportunity.

"My name is the Magnificent Sans! But since there are many Sanses in the world, you may call me Blue! Me and my friend, Ink, are guardians of the Multiverse! We found you in... a very bad situation... and took you! You're free from where you came from, and we can do our best to train you to keep you safe!" Dream swallowed his mouthful, curious. His world wasn't dangerous, right? And who was Ink? Where was his mate? He only voiced the last two questions, wary of his wording.

"Ink is the original guardian, I just joined for the ride! He's pretty cool, managed to sneak into the Bad Sans base without being caught! I wonder how! And I don't know who your mate is, but it's likely he's part of the King of Negativity's army. They're really bad news, so we'll help keep you away from them!" Dream nodded, draining his bowl. The crackers were unlike any bread he had eaten before, and he liked them. He wiped his mandible, and decided to introduce himself as well. 

"I am Dream, guardian of Positivity. My other half, my mate, is the guardian of Negativity. I am thankful for you for freeing me from the stasis spell, and thankful to you for being so happy- I haven't felt this great in a long time!" Blue questioned what he meant, and Dream was happy to oblige. "I feed off of positivity. The more I feel, the stronger I get. You're so happy and optimistic, all the time, it's such a relief! From where I'm from, everyone was so mad at each other and my mate all the time, and I feel better here. Thank you!" Blue grinned and accepted the thanks, clearing his bowl away. Dream decided to rest again, comforted that he was in good hands.

And a while went by. He had to get used to movement again, his bones sore from centuries spent in stone. Ink was strange, and Dream was sure that he could sneak almost anywhere undetected- his emotions were under lock and key! However, the colorful vials on his sash suggested otherwise. At the guardian's pleading look, Dream didn't tell Blue his thoughts, but filed the information away for later. 

They traveled a lot. Well, escaped a lot. His questions were met with evasive comments, and Dream eventually learned to let it slide. His soul ached for his mate, his darling Nightmare, but he could only wait to feel his aura. The two really did train him, and Dream learned to use the new magic received from eating the Positive Apple. He got pretty golden shields, a staff that turned into a bow, and arrows made of pure positivity. Ink and Blue were very excited at that, claiming that their most dangerous enemy, who grew stronger with bad feelings, may be defeated with the arrows. Dream felt happy, but not complete. 

Sometimes, Ink or Blue- or both- would vanish and come back injured. They would tell him- vaguely- about battles, and their enemies. Dream learned that there were cronies named Horror, Dust, and Killer. He shivered at hearing the names, hearing the stories as well. All three sounded very scary, and suddenly Dream was glad that his friends trained him safely instead of bringing him to battles too.

Eventually, though, he had to fight. He saw how the two got worse and worse after a fight, and after the second missing limb, he begged to fight with them. They explained that they weren't sure if he was ready, but Dream had to be! His friends were getting hurt, and if he couldn't help his Nighty, he would help his friends. He wore them down- he was sure his aura helped- and he was officially ready for the next battle.

The 'next battle' came quicker than anticipated, and Dream suddenly found himself in a battlefield. Negative emotions crashed all around him, making him shiver. He crept around, somehow inconspicuous, eye-lights darting about warily. He wasn't targeted, probably seen as a civilian, before a sudden chill overtook the air. It was familiar in the worst way, and Dream's knees buckled at the sheer fury that he felt in the distance. Without thinking, he summoned his staff and ran after the fury, hoping to calm them down. He felt elation from those who had been fighting his friends, and Dream soon saw why. The three had the Stars cornered, and a monster Dream only remembered seeing in his current form once stalked towards them. 

It was Nightmare. Dream's soul almost burst from his chest, and he stumbled before sprinting to catch up. Blue turned slightly with a pleading gaze, hoping for Dream to do something. And Dream shifted his course ever so slightly, opening his mouth to scream in their old tongue. "Nightmare!" The goopy creature jerked up, eye-light widening in surprise, before he whipped around, searching for the owner of the voice.

Dream jumped, barreling into Nightmare's stomach. He dispelled his magic, and wrapped his arms tight around the other in a hug. He heard shouts and grunts of surprise and shock, but all he cared about was the fact that the fury vanished. Nightmare's emotions were blank- shock, most likely- as he stood as still as Dream did. The skeleton with a red target over his chest- Killer, perhaps?- brandished his knife with a snarl, but Nightmare snarled right back. Then, with utmost gentleness, he wrapped his arms around Dream as well.

With a sigh, Dream melted into the touch. He hugged his mate for Mother knows how long, and when he felt Nightmare shift, he let out a tiny whine, not wanting to let go. A quiet rumble, a chuckle, and Dream felt a large, goopy hand press into his cheek, lifting his face up. Dream opened his eyes-when did he close them?- and was met with the intense yet soft gaze of his mate. Dream teared up, starting to tremble. The serene smile on the other's face was replaced instantly with concern, and Dream began to wail.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to disobey you, I'm so sorry! I had to eat the apple, I had to maintain some of the balance! I'm so sorry, Night! Please, please don't hurt them, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" His shoulders shook with the force of his sobs, and Dream dimly noted that his position changed so Nightmare held him against his chest, rubbing soothing circles into his back. His mate murmured quiet reassurances in his ear in their old tongue, and Dream let out the emotions that had been dragging him down since he woke up.

"Don't apologize for anything, my dear Starlight. I was in a furious rage, maddened by my new power. You were absolutely right to do what you did, darling, I can only hope that one day you can forgive me for harming you. I created the garden where you were kept, I had hoped to be the first one you saw. Imagine the horror and sadness I felt when I came by and you were gone, left by stone shards and a lingering scent. I tore the Multiverse apart trying to find you, my darling mate, and I'm so happy to have found you." 

Dream could feel the intense confusion coming from their spectators, but Nightmare dragged him into a kiss. Instantly, deprived of the feeling, Dream melted into it. With a tiny moan, audible only to his mate, Dream kissed back fervently. Gasps sounded, but Dream couldn't care. Time stopped, and the only thing he cared about was Nightmare. Relief sank deep into his bones, and Dream pressed further against his other half. The kiss deepened, and Dream didn't bother pulling away to keep up the illusion of needing air. All too soon, Nightmare pulled away, and Dream let out a whine of disappointment. He chased the other's retreating mouth, and met Nightmare in another kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Nightmare kissed him again, more fervently, his hands resting at Dream's hips. Once again, the two separated, but this time, Dream stayed close to Nightmare, cuddling into him. He was faintly aware that he was purring, but what else could be expected?

The happiness and love radiating from Nightmare nearly sent Dream into a joyful coma, but he held himself back. Instead, he giggled and pressed himself into his other half's chest, arms tightly around the other. Nightmare made no move to pull away, making Dream that much happier. Finally, Dream opened his eyes, met to five very shocked faces. He grinned sheepishly, a golden blush making its way onto his face. Blue stepped up first.

"Dream, friend, why are you doing... that... with our sworn enemy Nightmare?" Dream blinked, before the sentence caught up with him. He gasped, eyes wide, turning to Nightmare. For his credit, Dream's mate looked properly sheepish, but Dream puffed his cheeks out cutely in slight anger. "Nighty! I would have thought that after your initial surge of rage from eating those apples, you would have calmed!" Nightmare sighed and nuzzled into Dream's neck, causing the other to relax slightly, enjoying the sensation.

"I was still half-mad, my Starlight, and needed to feel negativity. It's how I grow strong, much like you and your positivity. The easiest way to do that was to crown myself king over our pathetic world and rule it, alongside my underlings. That way, we could go to other universes and cause as much havoc and negativity as we pleased, which would satisfy all four of us. It never became easier, love, because I would always think of you, but I couldn't stop. I'm sorry, my Starlight." Dream sighed softly and cuddled into Nightmare again, his hackles calmed for now. He turned to Blue. "To answer your question, my friend, he's my mate! Our souls have been sworn to each other our whole lives, from creation to now! We're two halves of a whole, and we love each other fully. We'll do anything we can to keep the other happy and content, but Nighty made a mistake and paid a horrendous price. As a result, I was stuck in stone for a while, until you found me and took me away." Blue nodded at that, looking rather interested at the 'mates for life' part. One of Nightmare's friends came up, Dust if the gray matter on his hoodie was any indication.

"How come we didn't know about you until now? We just thought that Boss was raging for no reason for a while and rolled with it since he was more lenient." Dream frowned, confused. "I don't know the answer to that. Nighty?" Nightmare sighed, leaning his chin on Dream's forehead, noting how his mate was rather small now. Or he just got bigger.

"I was ashamed of what I did. So I never allowed anyone in the garden, afraid that word would get out about you. I didn't want anyone harming you, intentionally or unintentionally. As a result, when Ink somehow made his way in, he found the forbidden garden and you. I don't know how you were freed, but he took you right from under me!" By the end of his explanation, his anger rose, and Dream felt a jolt of panic before shoving it away, needing to ground Nightmare. He cupped his cheek and leaned up for another kiss, stealing one to calm his mate. It worked, and Dream got a better kiss as a reward. He purred again, snuggling into his mate. Nightmare rumbled, a purr of his own. 

He abruptly stood up, all traces of softness gone in a blink. It would have been intimidating, if not terrifying, but the careful way he held Dream close ruined the image. He hissed at Ink and Blue, his tentacles waving behind him like a snake, coiled to strike. Dream felt a shiver go down his back and hid in Nightmare's chest, wishing that the feeling had been fear, instead of the much more different one he felt. "I'm taking my mate back now, and if either of you enter our world, you'll regret it. Boys, you find your own ways back. Got it?" Nightmare's friends nodded their heads, drawing weapons to keep Ink and Blue away from Dream and Nightmare. The former two began to protest loudly, but Nightmare's glare silenced them. "I am going to spend some much-deserved time with my mate after centuries of not being able to be with him. I will not be interrupted during this time, am I clear?" Ink grinned and nodded, dragging Blue away.

"Have fun on your honeymoon!" Dream blinked, the term unfamiliar, but as Nightmare's friends snickered and Nightmare stiffened, he thought it could be a euphemism for sex. He giggled a bit to himself, thinking that his innocent looks would make others think he knew nothing of the subject. Which was false, of course, the village reeked of lust and love and he ended up learning quite a bit while drinking in positivity at nighttime. So he was content to nuzzle into Nightmare, letting the others believe he was truly that innocent. Nightmare let out a growl, and Dream heard the unmistakable sound of a portal opening before he went through, and the chatters from the other skeletons was silenced.

Dream popped his head up, looking around. The room was elegant and beautiful, as expected of Nightmare. A king size bed with deep purple blankets and silver pillows leaned against a single wall. A glistening chandelier lit up the room, and a beautiful desk and matching closet sat snugly in. There was another door, presumably to a private washroom, and Dream allowed himself to relax. He was safe, at home now, with his incredible mate. And then Nightmare kissed him again, and all seemed right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> New edit: I'm gonna be reworking this soon, so it doesn't end on such a weird note! Not sure if I should add smut or not, but I'm hoping my writing skill has increased since I made this originally. Until then! -Galaxia


End file.
